What Shang Dragon?
by RandomShangWarrior
Summary: Shinkaiyana, daughter of a Yamani noble and Raoul of Goldenlake's sister? Join The Shang Dragon and the Protector of the Small in their first journey!
1. Default Chapter

What Shang Dragon?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A young girl about 14 years old with dark hair sat on a rock in the shadows of the trees, her eyes closed. Abruptly, her eyes snapped open and she turned around. Her face was emotionless as she concentrated at a spot in the dark forest.  
  
"Come out Uncle Raoul. I know you're there."  
  
A large man with curly black hair and sparkling black eyes grinned and stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"You're no fun, Kai," he said to the girl.  
  
"hnn." she merely answered but her mouth twitched up a fraction of a centimeter in a smile.  
  
Raoul sighed. He remembered when she was younger. She had been so cheerful and happy-go-lucky at the age of 3. But then, her parents died. She understood her parents would never come back and she became more withdrawn. A few days after the funeral, she ran away and was found in a forest by the Shang Wildcat. Undergoing training, she was deemed worthy of being the Shang Dragon at the age of 4.  
  
The young protégé trained for ten years with the Wildcat and Boar learning every weapon and toning her senses. Even continuing her education in literature, mathematics, battle strategies, history, and also learning numerous languages.  
  
She handled every weapon expertly as if she was born with them in her hands. Though she has extreme competence with the weapons, she was best with Shang combat. Hand to hand combat, using what she was born with: her body.  
  
Raoul of Goldenlake snapped out his thoughts and glanced at the raven haired girl. He held out a crisp white envelope. Yana's eyes flickered toward the now solemn hand and took the envelope.  
  
Shinkaiyana glanced at the envelope confirming that it was addressed to her. Slowly tearing it open, she saw a piece of cream colored paper. Carefully unfolding it, she glanced at the letter, skimming through it in mere seconds. Her hair was covering her face and expression (if there was one which is highly unlikely). Swiftly lifting her head up, she examined her uncle. He looked at everything else but her, slightly squirming.  
  
"It's impolite to read other people's mail," the youth stated lightly.  
  
The large knight squirmed even more and put up a mask of innocence.  
  
"What do you mean? I never read you letter." Yana looked calmly but piercingly into her uncle's eyes.  
  
"You know you read it uncle. Anyways, since you are already informed on what the letter contains, I shall be leaving. Good day."  
  
Raoul shook his head after she left. That girl had a really uncanny ability to notice the slightest things. Suddenly, he sniffed himself and thought, 'maybe I should lay off the aftershave when I'm trying for sleuth.'  
  
Yana, as she was called by the girls or Kai by the boys woke up immediately at dawn. She began her daily exercises starting with Shang combat: punching and kicking the air, flipping and twirling so fast she became a blur. During one cartwheel, she heard someone opening the door and felt said person staring at her. Immediately, she flipped into the air turning in a somersault seemingly continuing her pattern, her back to the door. In a flash, she twirled around and pinned the person in question on the floor smashing his face into the floor. Size wise, she could tell it wasn't her uncle. The slender girl finally spoke.  
  
"Name and business," she stated rather than questioned.  
  
"Domitan of Masbolle, Sergeant in the King's Own at you service, Kai."  
  
Kai immediately relaxed at the familiar drawl and nickname letting the man up.  
  
"Sorry about that Dom." Dom chuckled and looked at the pretty girl.  
  
"Remind me to knock next time?" Kai nodded curtly once.  
  
"Anything else you needed?"  
  
"Nope, Lord Raoul just said you were always up at dawn so me and my men decided to surprise you." He pouted slightly. "Then you tackled me."  
  
A corner of Kai's mouth twitched slightly. Then she looked out the door and saw the men in line a distance away supposedly to escape her wrath. 'Dom must have warned them,' she thought.  
  
Looking closer at the men, she noticed that most of them were smirking, guffawing, and a few were stifling their chuckles. As she glared at them, they stopped immediately, their faces showing a bit of fear.  
  
Turning her glare at Dom she asked, "What'd you tell them about me?"  
Dom merely chuckled.  
  
A/N: 741 words, not bad for a first chapter. Okay there it is ppl. My first fanfic. I wrote it a long time ago.like I think when I was 10. I need to know if u like it. Please review. I would really appreciate it. I think my fanfic is kinda pathetic but who knows, you might like it. 


	2. Mithros, please let me train in peace

Last Chapter: Turning her glare on Dom, she asked,  
  
"What did you tell them about me?"  
  
Dom merely chuckled.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Walking towards the men in Dom's squad, Kai inquired,  
  
"What did Dom sat about me?"  
  
One of them stepped forward.  
  
"Errr.he said that you knew 57 ways to kill a man with your thumb and pointer finger only. And that we should be careful and not startle you if we wanna have children ma'am." He kept rambling on and on.  
  
Kai held in a chuckle and raised an eyebrow at the soldier. He quivered under her gaze and fell silent.  
  
"Don't listen to him. He's been hanging around his cousin the Meathead for too long."  
  
Seeing that the men were still tense, she just said,  
  
"Believe me or don't and by the way, I know 67 ways not 57. Dom got the numbers mixed up. 57 is with my pinkie. With that, the soldiers paled even more if that were possible.  
  
Kai strode outside with her numerous weapons. Picking up the sword this time, she thrust at the air, stabbing and twisting, doing many complicated moves. She fell into the comfortable rhythm of the blade and relaxed, immersing herself in complex sword patterns.  
  
"Lady Shinkaiyana!"  
  
Kai inwardly rolled her eyes, praying to the Tortallan God of War.  
  
'Mithros please let me train in peace.'  
  
"Lady Shinkaiyana!"  
  
Kai opened her eyes knowing that a quiet morning training was out of the question. Stopping her swordsplay, she peered at the intruder. He was wearing a page's uniform.  
  
Kai put on a polite Yamani face.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"The King wanted me to ask if you considered the position." Kai had thought about the offer and it made her very stressed even if it wasn't shown outwardly.  
  
"I am not sure of my answer. Please tell the king that I am taking it into careful consideration and I will inform him of my decision before the week is over.  
  
The page nodded and scampered off.  
  
At the Palace  
  
Jonathan of Conte nodded.  
  
"I see.well thank you."  
  
Jonathan handed the page a coin and smiled  
  
"For you services."  
  
"Thank you, your highness."  
  
Bowing, the page backed out of the room  
  
Goldenlake  
  
Kai raced around Raoul's property where she'd been living for the past few months.  
  
Not yet panting, Kai decided to run more than her usual 50 laps. Heading towards the lake, she saw a slender figure standing there. Slowing down her sprint to a steady jog, she stared at the person.  
  
"Hey you!"  
  
The figure turned around and she saw.  
  
A/N ooh who did she see? Hehehe review please?  
  
To My Reviewers Shinadagami- ok now that's my account. Yes I know, but my friend reviewed from my comp while I was still logged on SaNgUiNe SiStaR Thanks well it better be original. Mystery, eh? Psycho Lioness Thanks very much! I luv ur fics and im glad you reviewd/ enuf rambling. I procrastinated long enuf 


	3. Lets wear dresses!

"Lady Alanna?"  
  
The violet eyed shaman looked to the young girl and nodded slightly.  
  
"There's a girl: Keladry of Mindelan. She will be joining you as a page."  
  
Kai nodded her understanding and grinned wryly.  
  
"I've met her when I was young. Those Yamanis train very hard; I heard that her mother saved some sacred swords..."  
  
Kai used up her words per a conversation and went back to her quiet state. After all, you don't have to take back what is unsaid. After Alanna asked a few questions, and Kai carefully answered them, Alanna winked at Kai and said,  
  
"I wasn't here."  
  
Kai nodded and the Lioness was off. Kai was found by Dom, staring in the direction that the Lioness had gone off to. Hearing footsteps, Kai waited until they slowed. In a swift movement, she pinned him to the ground and smirked at him.  
  
Dom pouted but Kai could feel his muscles tighten, and him getting ready to turn the tables. Dom flipped Kai over and was surprised that it was so easy so he was suspicious. Feeling no movement, he forgot and started tickling her.  
  
"Well then, Dragon, aren't you going to beg for mercy?"  
  
Kai sighed and said, "If you could only look at where by knee is."  
  
Dom narrowed his eyes at Kai and looked down. His, eyes widening, he quickly scrambled off her and gave her puppy dog eyes. (A/N: awwwwww cute puppy ::pats Dom on the dead::)

**ONE MONTH LATER**  
  
Kai strode silently down the hall of the palace. Suddenly, the door to Lord Wyldon's office opened and a stocky girl with dreamy, long-lashed hazel eyes and light brown hair stepped out along with a man who looked very much like the girl. Kai thought for a moment, and went into Lord Wyldon's office when the girl and the man disappeared into another room across the hall.  
  
With cat-like grace, Kai stepped into the office.  
  
"My Lord Wyldon."  
  
"Shinkaiyana,"  
  
"I presume I will be on probation as well?"  
  
The weary man nodded.  
  
"No good having everyone suspicious."  
  
Kai nodded once curtly, bowed to the training master, and left the room. Seeing Keladry outside the door of her room, Kai jogged up to the girl.  
  
"Hello Kel."  
  
Startled, the stocky girl looked at Kai and studied her face. Finally breaking into a smile, she asked,  
  
"Kai?"  
  
Kai nodded and the corner of her lips twitched upwards.  
  
"I was thinking, I don't want the boys to think I'm ashamed of being a girl. They've already trashed my rooms. They've most likely trashed yours also. How about, we wear dresses?  
  
Kel grinned and nodded. Both girls separated to change.  
  
Knocking on Kai's door, Kel was dressed in a yellow linen shift and a fawn- brown dress. Opening the door, Kai was dressing two kimonos; one over the other. The one underneath was decorated with red, orange and yellow flames on the sleeves and hem. The one on top was black with a large dragon coiled on back. She wore a deep red obi.  
  
Just in time, a bell overhead clanged three times.  
  
"You were right, they did trash my room. Salma told me that she would take care of it." Kel said, referring to the palace servant. "Well, we better join the boys."  
  
Wyldon came down the hall and boys joined him as he passed. Soon, most of the old pages were standing behind Lord Wyldon while the new pages including Kel and Kai, were standing across from them. They numbered 6 in all.  
  
Anyways, this chapter is very short. I know, but I'll be adding more on this chapter when I update again...I think...Or maybe I'll just put it in different chapters and at the end, put 'em all into one. good idea. Anyways, I want 5 reviews please!? Even if it's a flame, cauz I know my story isn't that good. REVIEW ! 


End file.
